wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marvel vs. DC: Heroes of Tomorrow Trailer
Teaser Logo. Eine Höhle. Die Kamera fährt auf Bruce Wayne zu. Er hält zitternd ein Samuraischwert in der Hand. Worauf er zielt, wird nicht gezeigt. Trommeln im Hintergrund. Ein leiser Gänsehaut-Score. Zischende Stimme: Bruce Wayne. Lange habe ich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt. Bruce Wayne (außer Atem): Sie sind nicht der Einzige. Stimme: Du wirst sterben, Bruce. Qualvoll sterben! Bruce Wayne reißt schreiend das Schwert hoch. Kamera auf Tony Stark. Tony Stark: Der Kampf gegen die Legion ist aussichtslos! Kamera auf Bruce Wayne, der auf seinem Sofa sitzt. Alfred Pennyworth: Manche Menschen wollen die Welt einfach nur brennen sehen. Kamera auf maskierten Mann, der eine gefesselte Familie mit Benzin übergießt. Jim Gordon: Demokratie wird überbewertet! COMING SOON. Trailer 1 Logo. (leichter Score) Kamera screent auf Nick Fury. Nick Fury: Wir haben es hier mit einer Bedrohung, unendlich großen Ausmaßes zu tun. Donner. Screen zu einer Explosion. Aus einer Rauchsäule erhebt sich Superman. Nick Fury: Diese Freaks verfügen über Kräfte, von denen ihr nur träumen könnt. Donner. Eine Shakycam filmt wie tausende Leute panisch, auf einer Einkaufsstraße durch die gegend rennen. Gangster schießen mit Maschinengewehren. Batman erscheint und überfährt sämtliche Zivilisten mit seinem Batcar (unter anderem die Gangster) Nick Fury: Sie nehmen keine Acht auf Menschen leben. Donner. Wonder Woman tötet als Soldatin im ersten Weltkrieg zahlreiche unschuldige. Tony Stark: Dann zeigen wir dennen mal was wir drauf haben. Schwarz. Trommelschlag. Kamera auf Tony Stark, im Hulkbuster, wie er an der Seite von Thor in Metropolis gegen Martianmanhunter kämpft. beide schleudern Blitze, die dieser nicht ernst nehmen kann. schauriges lachen von Martian Manhunter. Kamera auf Black Widow, die in einer Höhle panisch schreit. Kamera auf Superman, der ohne acht auf Menschenleben gegen Hulk kämpft. eine Explosion. Ein Gebäude fliegt in die Luft. Kamera auf halbtoten Tony Stark, der am Boden liegt und flüstert: Sie sind zu mächtig.# halbtoter Bruce Banner: Ich weiß. Kamera auf Joker, der in einer Zelle schaurig auflacht. Kamera auf Captain America: Wir müssen kämpfen! Kamera auf Harvey Dent, der eine Rede hält: Entweder du stirbst als Held (Bild von Harvey Dent, wie er eine Horde Mafiabosse festnimmt) oder du lebst lang genug um der Böse zu werden. (Bild von Two-Face in Maronis Wagen.) Kamera auf Bruce Wayne, der auf einem Sessel mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand sitzt: Ich verfüge nicht über die nötigen Mittel um Männer wie ihn zu stoppen. (Bild von Tony Stark auf einer Playboyparty) Die Marvel- und DC Helden rennen in einer brennenden Stadt aufeinander los. Kamera auf Hawkeye wie er einen explodierenden Pfeil auf Superman schießt. Superman fängt den Pfeil. Kamera auf Batman, wie er Black Widow hochhebt und zu Boden schleudert. Kamera auf Nick Fury, wie er Schüße auf das, auf ihn zukommende Batmobil schießt. Kamera auf Green Lantern wie er auf einem fernen Planeten gegen die Guardians kämpft. Kamera auf Iron Patriot, wie er dem Riddler gegenübersteht. Kamera auf Alfred: Es ist nicht richtig was sie tun, Master Wayne. Bruce Wayne: Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Tony Stark betritt den Raum: Doch die haben sie. Kamera auf Harley, wie sie Joker aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Kamera auf Thanos, wie er auflacht. Marvel Logo erscheint (düster) Musik hört auf. MAREL V DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW Trailer 2 Logo. (The Dark Knight Theme) Jim Gordon spricht zu Polizisten: Eine Katastrophe naht! Kamera auf Batman, wie er in einer Lagerhalle gegen maskierte Männer kämpft Kamera auf einen Mann, der auf den Präsidenten schießen will. Kamera auf Iron Man, wie er einen Blitz auf das Daily Planet Gebäude schießt. Eine Explosion. Jim Gordon: In schweren Zeiten herrschen keine Gesetze, sondern ein Kodex! Polizisten: Jawohl! (erheben ihre Fäuste) Kamera auf Polizisten, die unschuldige im Verhörsaal foltern. Jim Gordon: Der Kodex, der Gestzlosen! Der Kodex, der Gerechten! Kamera auf Polizisten, die einen Kleinganoven brandmarken. Jim Gordon: Die Stadt ist unser Revier! Unser Königreich! Kamera auf verkrüppelte Gefängnisinsassen, die hart schufften, während die Polizisten sie auspeitschen. Jim Gordon: Und wir sind ihre Könige! Bilder von Jim Gordons Krönung zum Kaiser. Shakycam zeigt, wie die Polizei zahlreiche Wohnungen stürmt. Kamera auf Bruce Wayne, der verhaftet wird. Kamera auf Tony Starks Villa, die von Polizisten gestürmt und verwüstet wird. Kamera auf Nick Fury, der in den Himmel blickt. Kamera auf Thanos auf seinem Thron: Armageddon! Kamera auf Jim Gordon, mit Waffe in der Hand, er blickt auch zum Himmel, der Himmel wird schwarz. Kamera auf Thor, der sich vor Odin zu Boden kniet. Kamera auf Lois Lane, die in Clark Kents Badewanne steigt. Kamera auf Wonderwoman, die die Fäuste hebt. Kamera auf Polizisten, die eine Wahlkampfveranstaltung, des Bürgermeisters stürmen. Kamera auf Joker, der in seiner Gummizelle vor lachen umkipt. Kamera auf Riddler, der Harvey Dent ins Gesicht schlägt. Kamera auf Pinguin, der auf seiner Gummiente durch die Kanalisation schwimmt. ein Schrei ist zu hören, das Wasser wird rot. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der mit ernster Miene schaut. Kamera auf Steve Roger, der die Fäuste hebt. Kamera auf Batman, mit Joker im Verhörsaal, die Musik hört auf und wird durchs Joker Theme ersetzt. Batman: Warum willst du mich umbringen? Joker: (lacht) Ich will dich doch nicht umbringen! (Musik hört auf und wird durch Gänsehautchor ersetzt) Kamera auf Joker, wie er bei einer Gala, als Polizist verkleidet auf Bruce Wayne schießt. Kamera auf die Avengers, die mitten in einer leeren Stadt stehen und sich umdrehen. Kamera auf Lucius Fox: Ausspionieren von 30 Millionen Menschen steht nicht in meinem Arbeitsvertrag! Kamera auf Deathstroke: Und jetzt gehts..los! (epische Musik beginnt) ein Krankenhaus fliegt in die Luft. Eine leblose Hand klatscht auf einen Waldboden. Musik hört schlagartig auf. Kamera auf toten Hawkeye. Ultron kniet neben seiner Leiche und lacht. Kamera auf Loki, wie er einen Feuerblitz auf seinen Vater schleudert. schwarzer Bildschirm und piepsen. MARVEL V. DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW Trailer 3 Logo. (Avengers Theme) Nick Fury: Lasst uns heute feiern und morgen kämpfen! Kamera auf kämpfende Avengers. Nick Fury hebt das Glas: Prost! Kamera auf Flash, wie er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit gegen Quiksilver kämpft. Kamera auf Iron Man, wie er Superman schlägt und die Fäuste sich treffen. Kamera auf Nick Fuy, wie er auf Batman schießt. Batman wirft einen Batarang auf Nick Fury, der ihn in die Augenklappe trifft. Nick Fury: Guter Wurf, kleiner. Batman brummt. Kamera zeigt, wie die Avengers und die Justice League sich gegenüberstehen. Kamera zeigt, wie Joker 3 Karten aus dem Ärmel zieht. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der zu Superman spricht: Manchmal würde ich dir gerne deine pefekten Zähne rausschlagen. Amanda Waller spricht zur Justice League: Ich habe mich in euch gettäuscht, die Welt hat sich in euch gettäuscht. Kamera auf Lex Luthor und Clark Kent, wie sie sich in einem Bürozimmer prügeln. Superman: Gib auf, du hast verloren! Lex Luthor: Tja, ich habe noch einen...Joker. Kamera auf Batman, der Joker im Arm hat und ihn droht von einem Hochhaus zu werfen. Sag mir deinen Plan! Joker: "Seh ich aus wie jemand der nen Plan hat. Kamera auf Scarlett Witch, die einen Energiestrahl auf Thor abfeuert: Nimm das du, heißer...heißer Donnergott! Kamera auf einen Helikopter der auf einem Dach landet. Ultron steigt heraus. Nick Fury: Wilkommen bei S.H.I.E.L.D. Kamera auf Ultron, wie er Nick Fury, in dessen Büro mit seinem eigenen Arm durchsticht. Nick Fury: Traue niemals einem größenwahnsinnigen Metallhaufen. Kamera auf Agent Coulson, der mit zwei Waffen in der Hand gegen 4 HYDRA Agenten kämpft, die ihn umzingelt haben. Einer legt die Maske ab, Steve Roger America verbirgt sich unter ihr: Heil HYDRA. Kamera auf Nick Fury: Die Scheiße kann mich mal! Kamera auf Loki, der ein High 5 mit dem Joker, in dessen Gummizelle macht. Kamera auf sämtliche Batman-Bösewichte, die diesen vereint zusammenschlagen. Kamera auf Spiderman, der eine Katze vom Baum holt und der alten Lady sagt: Ich bin die freundliche Spinne, aus der Nachbarschaft. Kamera auf Ironman und Thor, die Batman und Superman verkloppen. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der die schwerverletzte Pepper küsst. Kamera auf Nick Fury, der mit ernster Miene einen Schuß abfeuert. Kamera auf Aquaman, der sich unterwasser mit einem Haifisch prügelt. Kamera auf Flash, der sich mit Spiderman prügelt. MARVEL V. DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW Teaser 2 Logo. Tony und Clark befinden sich in Tonys Büro. Tony Stark: Wir müssen kämpfen. Superman: Ja, das müssen wir. Tony Stark: Stark: Äh, gleich hier. Superman: Wenn du meinst. Tony Stark: Meine Möbel, meine... Superman: Ne ne, schon klar. Tony Stark: Okay... wir wärs... Superman: Am Parkplatz! Tony Stark: Ja, ja, das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. (beide verlaßen das Büro) Kamera auf: Darkseid stößt Superman in einen Vulkan. Peppa Potes, zu Tony Stark: Ich glaube an dich. MARVEL V. DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW Final Trailer Logo. Joker, im Verhörsaal: Ich will die Stadt brennen sehen. Kamera auf Avengers, die über einer brennenden Stadt stehen. Kamera auf Thanos: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Kamera auf Greenarrow, der im Sprung seinen Bogen spand. Ihm gegenüber (fliegt) Hawkeye, der diesem Zug nachkommt. Kamera auf Spiderman, der Deadpool in den Arsch tritt. Kamera auf Doctor Strange, der eine Brücke mit Magie aus ihren Angeln zieht. Die Brücke prallt auf einen haufen schreiender maskierter Männer. Kamera auf Iron Man, der einen Energiestrahl gegen Batman abfeuert, der ihn abwehrt und zurückschleudert. Kamera auf Thor, der mit Hammer auf fliegenden Superman springt. Kamera auf Nick Fury, der mit einer Lasergun auf Jim Gordon zielt. Dieser kniet zitternd mit erhobenen Händen während er bettelt: "Bitte..." Kamera auf Hulk, der Loki anschreit. Kamera auf Carmine Falcone, der an einem Bartisch seine Waffe auf Bruce Wayne richtet. Kamera auf italienische Mafiabosse, die einen Mann mit Benzin übergießen und anschließend anzünden. Wade Wilson drückt die Stoptaste: Dieser Wahnsinn passt zu meinem Wahnsinn. Wade enthauptet sie fröhlich in Zeitluppe. Kamera auf Superman, der aus einer Rauchsäule steigt. Kamera auf Tony Stark: Du hast die Chance an etwas großem teilzunehmen, die Chance etwas... Charles Xavier: OK, schon gut, wir machen mit. Kamera auf Joker (im Verhörsaal): Ich werde jeden einzigen, der hier Anwesenden töten...Joker klatscht in die Hände und fängt blöd an zu grinsen. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der ein Paket öffnet, was explodiert. Stark wird schreiend zu boden geschleudert. Kamera auf Martian Manhunter, der sich auf einem fernen Planeten zusammen mit Green Lantern, mit den Guardians duelliert. Kamera auf Ultron, der in Gebetshaltung zu einem Hologramm von Thanos spricht: Es ist so weit. Ein Raumschiff landet, Red Skull kommt heraus: Mein Gebieter. (zu Thanos sprechend) Kamera auf Tony Stark, der in einer Lagerhalle geschockt auf einen Bildschirm start. Steve Roger spricht: Tony, es tut mir leid. Kamera auf Lex Luthor, der sich in einem Büro sitzend, die Hände reibt. Kamera auf Darkseid, der zu Thanos spricht: Jetzt komm ich ins Spiel. Kamera auf Tony Stark in der S.H.I.E.L.D. Zentra: Wir müssen handeln! Kamera auf Polizisten, die bei einer Autokontrolle einen unbekannten erschießen. Kamera auf die Guardians, die in einem Raumschiff auf der Erde landen. Rockett: Wir sind angekommen. in der Höhle der Löwen! Kamera auf Black Widow, die Bruce Banner küsst. Kamera auf weinenden Clark Kent, der in seinem Zimmer auf und ab läuft. Hawkeye zu Deadpool: Wenn du rumzicken willst geh auf den Schulhof. Wenn du mir helfen willst, beweg deinen Arsch. Kamera auf Deathstroke, der in einer Chemiefabrik, einen Schwertkampf gegen Bruce Wayne führt. Kamera auf Harvey Dent, der vom Riddler, in einem Folterkeller mit Säure überschüttet wird. Tony Stark zu den Avengers: Es muss Grenzen für uns geben (Video von Hulk, wie er ein Hochhaus zertrammpelt). Wenn wir keine Grenzen akzeptieren, sind wir nicht besser als die (Jailshot von Clark Kent) Kamera auf Steve Roger, der sich im Bad, sein verschwitzes Gesicht wäscht. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der mit kaputter Rüstung zu Boden liegt. Superman: Gib auf du hast verloren. Kamera auf Joker und Harley, wie sie sämtliche Schurken, mit einem Knopfdruck, aus Arkham Aslyum befreien. Kamera auf Rhino, wie er schreiend auf Peter Parker (der sich auf dem Schulweg befindet) zurrennt. Kamera auf Catwoman, wie sie Batman, in die Hoden tritt und anschließend spricht: Mau! Batman: Böse Katze, böse Katze. Kamera auf Polizisten, wie sie mit der Einfangung der vielen Schurken völlig überfordert sind. Mittendrin Gordon, der sich ratlos die Stirn reibt. Kamera auf Tony Stark, der sich mit Batman in einer Garage trifft. Stark: Ich weiß wer du bist. Kamera auf Superman, der einen Laserstrahl, aus seinen Augen auf ein Hochhaus feuert. Kamera auf Steve Roger, wie er sich in einem Trainingsraum mit Bucky Barnes prügelt. Ein alter Mann pfeifft. Tony Stark auf einer Gala zu Bruce Wayne: Eure Schurken, kommen ins unsere Stadt! Kamera auf Harvey Dent, wie er auf einer Pressekonferenz, Matt Murdock die Hand schüttelt. Harvey Bullock zu Harvey Dent: 549 Verbrecher in einer Nacht! Sie sind ein heilliger Dent. Harvey Dent: Das war ich. Joker, zur Mafia, auf einem Schrottplatz: Chaos ist fair. Bruce Wayne zu Jim Gordon: Chaos ist nie fair! Jim Gordon: Sie haben mit meiner Tochter geschlafen! (Bruce Wayne küsst Barbara nackt) Nick Fury zu Jim Gordon (neue Scene): Ich erkenne Verräter wenn ich sie sehe! (zeigt mit Finger auf Gordon) Kamera auf Joker wie er ein Auto in die Luft jagd und dabei lacht. Kamera auf Black Widow, wie sie von Hulk durchdigegend geschleudert wird und im Flug die Waffen zieht und das Feuer erföffnet. Kamera auf maskierten Mann, der eine gefesselte Familie mit Benzin übergießt. Visionen von Thomas und Martha zu Bruce Wayne: Wir sind bei dir, was auch immer geschieht, Bruce. (Video, wie ein nervöser Psychopath die beiden erschießt.) Kamera auf Bruce Wayne, wie er mit freiem Oberkörper an einem Boxsack trainiert. Kleiner Bruce Wayne zu Alfred Pennyworth (auf Thomas und Marthas Beerdigung): Ich entscheide mich, für die Warheit. Black Widdow, im Flugzeug zu Wonderwoman: Ich werd dich fertig machen, Schlampe. Wolverine zu Deadpool: X-Men, oder? Deadpool: Fox. Carmine Falcone, zu Bruce Banner, in einem italienischer Resteraunt: Beweg deinen dreckigen Arsch hier raus! Kamera auf Maroni, der den knienden Falcone mit Kopfschuß niederrichtet. Jetzt wird auf Thanos Hologramm gefilmt, der lächelnd nickt. Kamera auf Gordon, der sein Zepter hebt. Alle Polizisten heben die Faust. Kamera auf Riddler, wie er fröhlich, durch ein Kaufhaus tanzt. Kamera auf Agent Coulson, wie er Venom, in einem Fahrstuhl mit 2 Schüßen niederstreckt. Kamera auf Scarlett Witch, wie sie Quiksilver umarmt. Magneto betritt den Raum: Ich bin dein Vater. Kamera auf Black Panther, wie er von Autodach zu Autodach hüpft nur um Bruce Waynes Vane zu erwischen. Kamera auf Aquaman, wie er Unterwasser gegen Namor kämpft Kamera auf Dronnen, die das Baxter Gebäude angreifen. Kamera auf Deadpool, wie er zwei Bankräuber enthauptet und dreiteillt. Kamera auf Joker, wie er sich vor Lex Luthor in dessen Büro verneigt. Kamera auf Lex Luthor, wie er sich in einer Höhle vor Thanos verneigt. Kamera auf Darkseid, wie Thanos ins Gesicht schlägt und spuckt. Kamera auf Gamora, die Star-Lord küsst. Kamera auf Black Widow, wie sie in einer Höhle anfängt zu schreien. Kamera auf Ultron, wie er sie kommt und tröstet: Gut so, gut so! Kamera auf Tony Stark, der fragt: Jarvis? Jarvis? (sein Computer explodiert, er wird meter weit nach hinten geschleudert. Kamera auf Joker, wie er den wütenden Gordon (der seine Arme verrenkt hat) in dessen Polizeibüro anpinkelt. Ras Al Ghul betritt, mit Schwert bewaffnet eine Bar. Er schnappt sich den Drink eines betrunkenenen ("Hey!") "Ist Bruce Wayne hier?" -Ras "Äh, nein, nein... ich gebe ihnen Geld, ich gebe ihnen..." -Barkeeper "Nein! Ich brauche kein Geld. Ich habe Geld. Viel Geld."-Ras "Kein Geld?"-Barkeeper Ras trinkt Drink in einem Zug aus. "Überbringen sie ihm eine Nachricht!"-Ras "Welche Nachricht?"-Barkeeper "Sagen sie ihm das der Tod ihn einholen wird!"-Ras. Ras verläßt die Bar und schneidet im vorbeigehen, dem Typen, dem er den Drink geklaut hat, die Kehle auf. Kamera auf Deathstroke, der durch einen Fernzünder, das englische Parlament in die Luft sprengt. "Ja, ja, ja!" Kamera auf Hank Pym (Ant-Man), der Tony Stark die Hand schüttelt. Kamera auf Dr. Doom der gegen Mr. Fantastic kämpft. Kamera auf Bucky und Ironman, die sich auf einem Parkplatz duellieren. Kamera auf Jim Gordon, der mit einem Revolver, auf offener Straße auf Bruce Wayne das Feuer eröffnet. Mehrere Streifenpolizisten schließen sich ihm an. Kamera auf Polizisten, die in das Haus einer Familie einbrechen und diese zwangseinhaften. Kamera auf Harvey Bullock, der in einer verlaßenen Gasse von einer blonden Frau angestochen wird. Aus dem Schatten erhebt sich Jim Gordon. Kamera auf einen kleinen Jungen, in einer Werkstatt, der auf Tony Stark blickt. Kamera auf den Himmel von New York, der sich verdüstert. Kamera auf Doctor Strange der einen Fluch auf Loki abschießt. Kamera auf Thor der verzweifelt gegen Superman kämpft. langsame Kamerafahrt auf Hawkeyes Leiche. Tony Stark zu Black Widow: Wir haben die Chance zu kämpfen! Bruce Wayne läßt sein Glas, auf einer Party schlagartig fallen und blickt zu einem ungebetenen Gast, ohne das die Kamera ihn zeigt. Kamera auf Jim Gordon, der sich mit einem Hammer, gegen 2 Gangster in der Kanalisation verteidigt. Deathstroke fragt Deadpool, während sich die beiden auf einem Dach duellieren: "Was soll der rote Anzug?" "Na, damit die bösen nicht sehen wenn ich blute." Deadpool zu Black Widow, in der Avengers Zentrale: "Wenn dein linkes Bein Weihnachten hat und dein rechtes Bein Ostern, darf ich dann zwischen den Feiertagen schauen?" Thor schlägt Loki, bei Regen auf einem Felsen ins Gesicht. Riddler und Pinguin tanzen bei einer Verantstaltung. Kamera auf Nick Fury, wie er Ultron die Hand schütteln und die Scene von Blitzlichtgewitter überschattet wird. Kamera auf Wonderwoman, wie sie Deadpool enthauptet. Dem wächst ein Kopf nach: Kann es weiter gehen? Kamera auf Flash, der sich bei einem Greenscreen mit Spiderman duelliert. Kamera auf Baron Zemo, der in seinem Luxus Appartment einen leuchtenden Diamanten in der Hand hält und dabei lacht. Kamera auf Falcon, der vor einem HYDRA Gleiter, auf dem Norman Osborn steht, davon fliegt. Kamera auf War Maschine, der zusammen mit Ironman, wie wild auf einen Gangster in einer Gasse losballert. Kamera auf den Joker, der in Gordons Büro steht und faxen macht. Kamera auf Poison Ivy, die in der Bathölle steht. Kamera auf Batman, im Bat-Flugzeug, er ballert auf ein mexikanisches Drogenkartell. MARVEL V. DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW Final Teaser Logo. Amanda Waller- Wayne. Haben sie die Situation unter Kontrolle? Bruce Wayne:Nein, Sir. Kamera zeigt wie sich die Avengers und Justice League erschöpft prügeln. Jim Gordon: Meine verehrten Herren, ich erkläre hiermit offiziel, die Demokratie für gescheitert. (Nick Fury sitzt im Publikum, Kamera fährt zu ihm und zeigt sein trauriges Gesicht) Off-Sprecher: Wenn die Dunkelheit sich erhebt! (Thanos erhebt sich als Hologramm, überall sichtbar, von seinem Throne, alle lauschen gebannt seinen Worten) Off-Sprecher: Dann braucht die Welt, die Helden die sie verdient haben. (Bild von den Avengers) Off-Sprecher: Doch manchmal hilft nur die Dunkelheit (Bild von der Justice League) um die Dunkelheit zu erleuchten (Bild von lachendem Thanos) MARVEL V. DC: HEROES OF TOMORROW